


Is It Hot In Here, Or Is It Just Me

by The_Pan_Cake



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pan_Cake/pseuds/The_Pan_Cake
Summary: The smiths of the Halidom have been awaiting a certain package for a long time, and Elisanne has chosen to deliver it in the dead of night. When she gets down to the forges, however, she gets a lot more than just a thank you.





	Is It Hot In Here, Or Is It Just Me

"Oh dear, this is quite heavy… Hup!"

 

Elisanne, ex-Paladyn and one of the many right hands of Alberia's Seventh Scion, Euden, took precarious steps down a hidden flight of stairs, one that led deep into the belly of the Halidom. 

 

The load she was carrying was a large shipment of ore that the forges had been expecting for a while. It was delayed due to fiend activity, but it was finally here, albeit at a very inopportune time, what with it being the middle of the night, and the smiths were ready to accept it with open arms.

 

As the lancer knight marched further down the stairs and into the belly of the grand castle, she could feel the adverse effects on her body. The heat started off as nothing more than an afterthought, but with every step she took, it grew from an ember, to a blaze, a bonfire and now an wildfire as she reached the bottom.

 

Sweat poured from her scalp like a hail of arrows from an elite battalion, and it felt like she was going to collapse. But that wasn't an option. As a former Paladyn and present knight, she had a duty to complete, and by Ilia, she was going to complete it.

 

She finally reached the forges, or rather their door. The door to the smithing room was made of a solid black metal, probably some sort of heat-proof ore to spare wanderers and visitors from the firestorm inside. 

 

She held a weak hand out towards the door, and slowly pushed it open. The grind of metal reverberated through the floor, alerting all inside to the presence of a visitor. 

 

"Huh? Who's- Oh! It's just you, Elly."

 

And now the heat was a inferno.

 

Her dear friend, Vanessa, stood leaning against the anvil in the center of the room. Her head was missing it's usual horned helmet, 

in favor of a pair of heavy goggles, but her fiery mane of red hair still rolled down from her head like a river of magma. Alongside her helmet, most of her armor was gone, substituted for a much lighter set of clothes, presumably to help fight the heat of the forges. In this instance, she wore a black top that was oddly form-hugging, and a pair of simple sorts.

The clothes wasn’t the thing that captivated Ellisanne, however. It was what was underneath them. She figured that Vanessa was quite the strong woman, having to carry around her humongous axe and bulky armor day after day, but she was never able to get a clear glimpse due to all the armor. she certainly wasn’t expecting  _ this _ .

 

Her arms were like sledgehammers, long and slender but packed to their brim with muscle. She could even see a few veins, although they were somewhat hard to see. Her hands were large and brusque, covered in smudges from the smoke and metal. They looked like they could easily punch a hole in the forge wall, but they also looked so gentle, like the embrace of an old friend you haven't seen in a while, which is the kind of embrace Elly found herself suddenly desiring a lot more than she should.

 

And there were her abs. She counted 6 packs, indicating that Vanessa was even more ripped than she had thought. They were like the top of the anvil she was banging away on: smooth, yet also firm, and rippling with strength. Had she not known better, she would’ve thought they were sculpted from some sort of magical ore. She so desperately wanted to bury her face in them and admire their craftsmanship.

 

Her legs, how she could skip those as well? Her thighs packed a lot of meat, but by hell was it the best damn meat she had ever laid eyes on. Just like her abs, they almost look like they were sculpted by a craftsman of unbelievable skill. They were bursting with power, like they could kick a hole in the ceiling, or run halfway across the world. 

 

Ellisanne, no stranger to crushes and suitors, was familiar with using the word “hot” in the context of beauty. And while it was fitting, considering where they were… 

 

“Hot”, to Ellisanne, was the understatement of the year.

 

She was flaming. Blazing. Radiant. Not even a succubus from the depths of hell could match how unbelievably sexy her barbaric friend was. 

 

But the heat was getting to her head, and she couldn’t do anything but stammer.  As her face slowly turned red and she started to avert her eyes, a slip of her hands brought her back to reality.

 

“ **CLANG!** ”

In her lustful state, she almost forgot that she was still holding a package full of very heavy metal. Between the sweat on her hands, and the state of her mind, she forgot to hold on to the package.

Her sensual haze was interrupted by a wave of pain shooting out from her foot, and she leapt back, pulling her mind back into reality. 

 

“Oh, shit! Elly, are you okay?”

 

She wanted to say “no” and have her beautiful redhead brigand lover comfort her, but she was far too nervous to do so. Plus, it did hurt a lot. So, she decided against it.

 

“U-Um! Yes! I’m okay! I’ll just go to the infirmary.”

 

Elly, her foot howling in pain, moved towards the door, when Vanessa’s voice rang out again. 

 

“Also, is your face okay? It’s like, way redder than usual. I know this is a forge and all but…”

 

She noticed the blush. 

 

_ She noticed the blush. _

 

Elisanne felt like she was going to melt. 

 

“Y-Yes, I’m okay! It’s just… really hot down here, ehehe…”

 

The laugh worried Vanessa, but she bought it. 

 

Elisanne had finally hobbled her way to the door, and pried it open using what strength she had. Before she walked out, she turned around and decided to say something. 

 

“Thank you!”

 

Vanessa’s face looked very confused. Elly came her delivering that long-awaited package, but she was thanking Vanessa? This confused the barbarian, so she decided to ask.

 

“Uh, why are you thanking me? You brought the metal, I should be-“

 

“No, it’s not that!”

 

Vanessa, shocked by Elly’s sudden interruption, cocked her head and stared at her friend. Elly’s blush slowly started to return, and as much as she tried to hide her next words, Vanessa heard them loud and clear.

 

“Thank you for… letting me get a glimpse of you underneath your armor. You’re much more beautiful than you might think.” 

 

And with that, Elly pulled back the forge door, it’s metallic screaming as it slid across the floor soon ceased by the BANG of its closure.

 

And now, it was Vanessa’s turn to blush.

  
  
  


 


End file.
